NÉMESIS
by RozenDark
Summary: Némesis, todos tenemos un némesis y Reborn no es la excepción: Reborn y los demás ex arcobaleno deberán enfrentarse a sus némesis quienes han formado una alianza para vengarse de todos ellos, por otro lado Tsuna ha comenzado a tener nuevos sentimientos hacia su tutor y al parecer son sentimientos correspondidos, además de que Tsuna ha descubierto un secreto acerca de el mismo


NOTAS: antes que nada este es un fic de temática yaoi asi que si no te gusta por favor sal de inmediato y ahorrémonos problemas y si te gusta pues espero y sea de tu agrado

Los personajes son propiedad de akira amano-sama

Y sin mas que decir les invito a leer

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~objetivo 1: "Reunión"~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~

*Era una mañana común y corriente en nanimori; los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, el cielo estaba tan azul y la brisa veraniega azotaba la ciudad….

Y en la residencia Sawada, Tsuna disfrutaba de su primer día de vacaciones como solo él lo hace….Durmiendo hasta tarde claro que no conto con su siempre "amable y comprensivo" tutor que entro a su habitación a levantarlo amablemente como solo él lo hace….convirtiendo a León en un mazo gigante y golpeando a Tsuna en la cabeza…*

-itai…Reborn te he dicho muchas veces que no me levantes así-se quejó el castaño mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-¿y qué? Además ¿tu quien eres para darme ordenes? Yo soy tu tutor y tu mi dame-alumno ¿entendiste?-dijo el pequeño azabache mientras miraba con un aura maligna al castaño

-h-hai –contesto completamente asustado al ver de esa manera a su tutor

-así me gusta ahora vístete que tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante-hablo en tono serio

-hai-contesto el castaño- ¿de qué querrá hablar?-pensó con preocupación el castaño

*Con ese pensamiento Tsuna hizo todo lo que Reborn le dijo mientras tanto…

-en algún lugar de Italia-

8 personas estaban reunidas en la montaña donde los ex arcobaleno tuvieron el privilegio de convertirse en los más fuertes del mundo…*

-y bien ¿Qué querías decirnos?-pregunto algo intrigado

-lo que quería decirles era que Reborn y los demás arcobalenoi han roto la maldición aunque no ha recuperado su forma original pero, Verde está buscando la forma de regresarlos a la normalidad y no creo que tarde en hacerlo-hablo en tono serio y algo molesto

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿Cómo lograron romper la maldición?-pregunto sin poder creer lo que le decían

-según lo que investigue fue gracias al décimo vongola-contesto molesto

-tsk! Y pensar que si ellos morían nosotros seriamos los más fuertes del mundo-hablo en tono molesto por saber eso

-claro que eso no es todo lo que descubrí-siguió hablando

-¿y que más descubriste?-pregunto curiosa ya que quería saber

-bueno me infiltre en vongola, para ser más precisos en la CEDEF y encontré esto-contesto mientras enseñaba una carpeta negra

-¿y que contiene esa carpeta?-pregunto ansioso por tanta intriga

-contiene información ultra secreta acerca del decimo vongola, información muy interesante-respondió mientras sonreía de lado al ver la expresión de todos

-¿Qué clase de información?-pregunto ya harta de tanta intriga

-debe ser información muy importante para que estés tan interesado-dijo ya que no le quitaba lo intrigante

-y no te equivocas-contesto cortante

-pues habla y deja de intrigarnos-exigió ya harto de tanta intriga

-bueno pues aquí dice que el décimo vongola…

*-de regreso a nanimori-

Tsuna bajo y se dirigió al comedor y al llegar vio a todos sus guardianes incluso a Hibari y Mukuro…

Todo era un desastre, Lambo hacia sus bromas, Gokudera le gritaba, Yamamoto solo reía, Ryohei gritaba "al extremo", Chrome solo observaba, Mukuro molestaba a Hibari quien ya había preparado sus tonfas y se había puesto en posición de ataque mientras que Reborn solo observaba…

En fin todo era un caos y Tsuna agradecía que su madre y el resto de la familia no estuviera si no su casa ya estaría destruida…

Tsuna movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y decidió intervenir…*

-chicos ya cálmense-hablo el castaño totalmente nervioso

-oh! Juudaime buenos días-saludo sonriendo al ver a su querido jefe

-io Tsuna-saludo beisbolista sonriendo como siempre

-Sawada buenos días al EXTREMO-saludo animadamente el boxeador

-oya, oya Tsunayoshi-kun no deberías meterte donde no te llaman-ordeno el ilusionista al ver al castaño

-herbívoro si te entrometes "KAMIKOROS"-amenazo el prefecto

-buenos días Boss-saludo la joven ilusionista mientras sonreía tímidamente

-Lambo-san quiere un dulce-grito el pequeño al ver a Tsuna

-chicos…yo…ya podrían calmarse es que si siguen así van a destruir mi casa-hablo en tono nervioso

-hasta que llegas dame-Tsuna, bueno será mejor que todos tomen asiento, se callen y escuchen y no quiero ninguna interrupción-hablo en tono serio el hitman

*Todos asintieron y se sentaron a cepción de Hibari que se quedo cerca de la puerta…Reborn comenzó a meditar como explicarles la situación en Italia, sobre todo a Tsuna ya que tenía que revelarle un secreto que ni el mismo sabia…*

-R-Reborn ¿Qué nos quieres decir?, ¿es muy importante?-pregunto el castaño con algo de preocupación

-a callar dame-Tsuna-dijo con tono amenazador

-hiiiiiiiii e-está bien-contesto completamente asustado

-bien para empezar hace unos días recibí una carta del noveno que decía algo acerca de una infiltración-comenzó a hablar en tono serio

-¿infiltración?-pregunto el peliplateado algo intrigado

-si, al parecer una persona desconocida se infiltro en vongola…no mejor dicho en la CEDEF y se llevó algo muy importante-continuo hablando el hitman

-¿Qué se llevó?-pregunto el beisbolista

-si dejaran de interrumpir lo sabrían-dijo totalmente molesto por que lo interrumpían

-tsk! Ya deja de hablar estúpido friki del beisbol…-regaño el Gokudera a Yamamoto-prosiga Reborn-san-dijo el peliplateado mientras sonreía

-*suspiro* como decía el desconocido se llevo algo muy importante mejor dicho algo sumamente secreto, el desconocido se llevo una carpeta con información ultra secreta tanto que ni yo sabía de esa información…hasta ahora dijo esto mientras veía a Tsuna

-¿Qué tipo de información?-pregunto el castaño totalmente nervioso

-dame-Tsuna necesito que te calmes-dijo en tono serio-y los demás guarden silencio y escuchen porque no lo pienso repetir –hablo en forma autoritaria

*Todos asintieron y vieron a Reborn con intriga ya que no todos los días ves al mejor hitman del mundo así de serio…*

-Reborn ya dilo nos estas preocupando-exigió el castaño ya que su intuición le decía que era algo muy importante

-dame-Tsuna esa carpeta decía que tu eres…

-de regreso a Italia-

-Sawada Tsunayoshi es un doncel-dijo en tono serio y cortante

-¿doncel?, ¿Qué no estaban extintos?-pregunto algo intrigado por tal revelación

-eso creía pero, el décimo vongola es uno y al parecer el ultimo-contesto cortante

-y solo para eso nos llamaste-dijo de manera molesta

-el chico solo es una parte de mi plan-contesto en tono serio

-¿y qué clase de plan tienes en mente?-pregunto con muchaintriga

-primero que nada que todos nosotros nos unamos, segundo utilizar el poder y el don del décimo vongola así que-dijo en tono serio llamando la atención de todos-¿Qué me dicen?-pregunto ansioso por saber la respuesta de los demás

-¿Qué ganamos con esto?-pregunto de manera cortante

-venganza contra todos los ex arcobaleno-afirmo mientras sonreía de lado

-interesante tu plan yo me uniré

-igual yo

-mientras pueda experimentar todo va bien

-yo también entro en tu plan

-de acuerdo yo también quiero venganza

-yo igual

-todo sea por la venganza así que cuenta conmigo

-me alegra contar con todos ustedes y créanme todos lo vamos a disfrutar-dijo esto mientras sonreía de lado-y muy pronto obtendré mi venganza contra ti Reborn y será gracias a tu pupilo comencemos con la vendetta-hablo en tono serio

*Todos asintieron…..Una batalla está por comenzar….*

CONTINUARA….


End file.
